


Coldblooded

by MalevolentReverie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecile Perkins lives in the coastal town of Navarre, Florida, where hurricanes routinely wash up oddities from the deepest parts of the ocean. She's accustomed to storms and destruction but she never expected to be confronted by Sebastien, a strange man with incredible powers. The two sign a contract that seals their fates, binding a very ordinary mortal teenager to a very powerful ancient demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldblooded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is a human/demon romance I began several years back but recently revamped. The concepts of angelic and demonic hierarchies are touched upon, and both a devil and god are acknowledged. If that offends anyone I suggest you do not read this. It is NOT religious but does have religious content. Thanks!

The sun was one of the best things that Florida had to offer. It was a constant reminder that my family and I lived in a little slice of paradise, a small coastal town known as Navarre, where cold weather was spoken of in hushed tones. Such discomfort didn’t exist in this part of the States. All we had to be concerned over were the threats of hurricanes flattening our small community, and even that was a distant fear we hardly acknowledged.

Warm sand gave way under the pressure of my feet as I followed my two friends to our favorite spot on the beach. It was steadily rising in temperature, but I could scarcely feel it from being exposed to such temperatures my whole life. Small groups of people sprawled out over the beach were walking with great difficulty in their flip flops to avoid burning the bottoms of their feet, while children made a beeline for the gently rolling waves to escape the heat.

I squinted from underneath my hat when my party stopped suddenly. “Don’t you want to be closer? The breeze is gonna feel nice after all that walking.”

Felicity, my childhood friend who had grown up next door, shrugged and began unpacking our things. Her fiery red hair matched her bathing suit to perfection. All she needed was the same shade on her skin to banish her paleness.

“You’re free to sit wherever the hell you want, Cecile,” said Zack, Felicity’s boyfriend of six months. “Lissy and I are staying away from the sharks.”

“Don’t be a pussy. Sharks only like biting the appendages off people who are swimming out in their territory. As long as you stay close to the shore, they ignore you.” I rummaged through Felicity’s bag until I found the sunscreen, and applied it generously to the tip of my nose. It was the only place on me that ever burned, no matter what I did.

Zack rolled his eyes and waved me off to take out a huge umbrella his mother let us borrow while Felicity looked at me sheepishly. She hadn’t changed at all since she started dating her equally paranoid boyfriend. They were really perfect for each other in that fact. I had always dragged Felicity into adventures when we were kids, but she always went with me halfheartedly.

I marched off toward the less crowded side of the beach, aiming to dive off a collection of rocks at the farthest end. My parents were hesitant to let me explore them when I was younger, but now that I was finally eighteen, I could finally see what was on the other side. It had always been something of a dream to me as a kid, and even as I walked I could feel my heart starting to pound with excitement.

Beachcombing wasn’t exactly my cup of tea, but there isn’t much else to do when you’re on a long walk. I waded through the water and picked up whatever shells I found mildly interesting, resulting in me having way more than I could carry. Mom loved using whatever the ocean threw up on the shore in her decorations, whether it be a conch shell or an ugly piece of driftwood.

Soon enough, the hordes of people were behind me and I was faced with the rock formation, which was even bigger than I had imagined. After gauging how high up it was, I decided to leave my findings at the bottom so nothing would be smashed. But as I dropped the shells on the sand, a glint several feet away caught my eye. Curious, I walked over to discover a small shard of teal glass lodged between two rocks.

“This is a little too rare to leave behind,” I said, admiring the piece of sea glass. It was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, so I hoped it wouldn’t interfere much with my rock climbing.

I puckered my lips and decided to stick the sea glass in my bikini top for safe keeping. If it fell somewhere, mom would never forgive me. Then I turned back to the massive rock wall I had scaled so many times as a kid, eagerly flexing my fingers. This was it. Mom and dad weren’t around to tell me to stay off the rocks. Part of it had to do with my rather delicate physique, but I didn’t care. I found my first foothold and began the slow ascent up the formation.

The sun did nothing to help my cause—it actually seemed to be against me. I panted unevenly about halfway up, strongly considering dropping down to the sand again. The heat was unbearable. I’d have third degree sunburns everywhere but my nose. I shook my black hair out of my face when I accidentally grabbed a crumbling mass of dry barnacles for the millionth time. Jeez, I was beginning to understand why my parents told me to stay away from the damn thing.

But I managed to defy both gravity and my physical limitations to reach the top. Elated, I collapsed on the hot rocks, kissing them to show my gratitude for offering a safe resting place. The view had to be fantastic. I needed to catch my breath and relaxed first, but—

“Hey! Cecile!”

My brow furrowed at the sound of Felicity’s voice. I turned on my rock to look down at her, amazed by the sheer distance between us. I’d climbed quite a ways. It seemed shorter from the ground.

Felicity laughed. “I knew this would be the first place you went. Zack is getting a bad weather report on his phone. They said there’s a hurricane coming in soon. We want to head home before it gets bad so d’you mind abandoning your perch and driving us?”

“Of course one has to come and ruin our good time,” I called. “No, we can leave in a little while. It’s gonna take me fifteen minutes to figure out how I’m getting back down from here. You and Zack have fun on your little date.”

She scowled up at me, flipping me the bird before stalking off down the beach. I grinned at my mildly resentful third wheel jokes and turned back to gaze out at the horizon.

Angry black clouds were forming far out at sea. None of the ships were turned toward the distance—they were all headed back toward their appropriate shore. I kneeled forward, eyes bugging in awe. I’d never seen a real hurricane from the shoreline. It was different when you were hiding in your basement praying for it to pass. The rain created a weird circle of darkness that sent shivers down my spine.

This was the side of Florida and Navarre that no one liked to admit existed. We were constantly in danger being so close to the coast. My parents were more than willing to take the risk but not many others wanted to. Our town was small and close-knit, nothing like the big cities up north.

The longer I sat and stared at the forming hurricane, the more worried I became. I’d have to bring Felicity and Zack home but after that I could come back and watch it some more. I didn’t want to put them in danger for my own benefit. I sighed and clutched the edge of the formation to look over at the golden sand far below. The climb down was going to be hell.


End file.
